


He's the Type to Hurt You

by nothing_nathan



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Implied Magnus/Pickles, M/M, Other, Slapping, Vaginal Sex, aruging and physical fighting, how to make sex sad by nothing nathan, idk how to tag things yet, mentions of previous abuse, sad sex, this is just porn, trans pickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_nathan/pseuds/nothing_nathan
Summary: Toki and the band return to Mordhaus after Toki meets a new friend at camp, which Pickles does not approve of.





	He's the Type to Hurt You

The band had returned after a long night. The had all left to go get Toki, all on a gut feeling they knew he was in trouble. The four realized one by one why they had that gut feeling. One, Magnus had met Toki and now they seemed to be paling it up. And two, Toki couldn't get his insulin due to some pricks. Nathan had barely said much to Toki about Magnus other than a ‘He use to be in our band’ on the ride home. On the other hand, Pickles had waited till they got home, causing an outburst that boiled on the ride home.

“So what, Toki? You made a new fuckin’ friend out there huh?”  
“What's wrong with Magnus? He gaves me my insulins!”

They had barely even stepped into Mordhaus and they were at it, the two fighters.  
“Didn't ya hear Nate'n? He was in out band. He fuckin’ stabbed our singer.”  
They were making their way into their respective rooms, going into the livingroom to branch off.  
“He dids? Well… can'ts peoples change? That was years ago!”

Pickles couldn't fucking believe what Toki was saying. His own personal experiences with the ex rhythm guitarist was anything but pleasant in any way. They interfered with his understanding that Toki wasn't around to see the shit he caused and left behind in the band. “You fucking douchebag, dumbass. I can't fuckin’ believe you could say that-”  
“Alright yous twos, stop it.” Skwisgaar and the others started getting worried. Pickles is a fighter at heart, and he was getting angry at the most caring person in the band. This could go south.  
“You stay the fuck outta this,” He pointed at the Swede. Toki's face contorted from shock into building anger.  
“Pickle, why won'ts you lets me have any good thingks?! I mades a friend and yous starts yellingks at me, at us!”  
“Toki, shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit if he's yer friend, he's fuckin’ sadistic and he's gonna fuckin’ end up hurtin' you. I'm not letting you anywhere near that bastard.”  
They were getting too close, almost face to face. Any closer and Pickles, or maybe Toki, would land the first punch. Nathan interjected, “Stop it, both of you! Neither of y-”  
Both of the boys arguing broke apart the tension between them by stepping away a little. Pickles, without looking at Nathan, grabbed Toki by the wrist. “That's it, we're taking this somewhere else. None of you fuckin’ follow, it's between us.” Pickles starting dragging the much stronger and taller bandmate towards Pickles room. The rest of the band didn't object, but showed obvious concern. Toki followed along, more ready to get away from the others as well, he didn't want to fight in front of them more.

When they got to his room, Pickles slammed the door behind them and tossed Toki into the room. Toki showed hesitant anger, keeping his eyes on the floor. “Whats is it then? Want me to not be friends even with the rests of the bands?” He said, not really raising his voice but definitely pushing Pickles anger further. “Oh shut up. Magnus is different from the rest of Dethklok. You weren't around when he was. You know you're his replacement right? He is just fuckin’ getting close to you so he can ruin us.”  
“How woulds you knows that?! Can't he change? Maybe he just wants to bes friends with Toki!”  
Pickles brought his hands to his head in frustration then burst them out, looking back up at the taller. “You are a stupid, fucking, brat. You know that? Magnus can't change-”  
“Maybes yours just as bads as Magnus! Maybe you-”

There was a crack in the air. A tingle of skin against skin. Toki's eyes widened and turned back to look at a panting drummer. With the harsh smack, the noise made an eruption, a release in Toki. A sort of grunt and growl came from him as his hands pushed onto the shorters throat and pushed him back and down onto the bed. Pickles fingers sprung to Toki's hands and try to pry them off. Toki stared directly down at Pickles as he pushed this thumbs into the flesh, likely leaving marks and causing choked noises from him. Pickles had little room to breathe, but he still fought to get him off. His legs thrashed till they moved between Toki's legs. He hadn't kicked, though. Pickles knee rested there.

There was something that flicked. Like one light turning off to cause another switch to turn on. This happened as blue stared into green, both softening. Toki's barred teeth lessened and his face became a soft of emptied, confusion then into realization. His thumbs let up a bit on Pickles who was straining to breathe. Pickles too, had calmed a bit, despite the struggle. His eyes hidden halfway covering the green irises Toki stared back into. His knee raised, Toki flinched a bit but Pickles continued. His knee slowly moved against the inside of the guitarist's thigh. Toki reacted by loosening his grip and shuttering. The pressure around his neck was comfortable and breathable now. Toki broke the eye contact to close them, focused on what? The feeling? Controlling himself? Certainly not the latter.

Toki released a hand from Pickles throat and let it dip suddenly inside the front of Pickles waistline. If Pickles was straight to the point to make Toki thigh grind, he was going to be straight to his point. But, a hand grabbed his wrist instead. The grinding didn't stop but Toki opened his eyes to look at the drummer below him as he continued moving his hand downwards.  
Through a slightly more roughed voice, “Ya ain't gonna find wh… what yer lookin’ for.” Simply put. Toki didn't understand but moved his hand further in, now past his pelvis. But Toki didn't indeed find what he was looking for. Toki has a thing where he may not understand things, but he'll continue if he's determined. And now he was very determined. 

Toki gripped harder on Pickles throat and lowered his face to his jawline, kissing. Pickles whined but shut up, the hand on his throat and Toki continuing wouldn't allow him to speak. Toki's fingers dipped further, but didn't meet any skin where he expected. He pressed his fingers against the mound. Toki lifted his head enough to look at Pickles who was staring back at him. "Like ladies?" Was all he asked. Pickles looked away but ground his knee harder against Toki. "Not like it matters, right? Keep fuckin' goin'." He urged, to which Toki complied. Toki didn't need to understand. He had more experience with girls anyways.  
Toki pressed his fingers further, finding a familiar spot and starting a rhythmic circle on it. Pickles let out a hiss as a reply. Thank God Toki didn't seem to mind the, well, minor disruption. He ground his hips back against the fingers, allowing his knee to still go against Toki but in that same rhythm.  
It hadn't taken long for Pickles to show signs of reaching a climax. With the suffocation and pressure against him, it had him struggle to hold on, and Toki took notice. 

It was all sudden though, when Toki removed his hands to be placed on Pickles hips, readjusting and moving him to have his legs on either side of his own. Pickles groaned, as he had just been interrupted. Toki held up Pickles and moved quickly to the wall near the entrance to Pickles' bedroom and pressed him against it. Pickles head practically knocked against it, and again, he hissed in reply at the pain. Toki didn't apologize, but instead, he latched onto Pickles mouth in an instant. The loss of friction from moments ago already had them both needing. Pickles gripped his hands into Toki's hair and yanked it, pulling him back with a small yelp. "Y' fuckin brat, damn near knocked me out. Why don't you just fuck me already?"  
Toki whined but slammed him against the wall for the second time (without knocking Pickles head!). Pickles grunted, deciding he would have to be the one that does the work, he grabbed at Toki's waistband and started pulling him out. He was already very hard, thanks to the ride on Pickles thigh. Pickles adjusted for a moment to push off his jeans and boxers. Typically he'd feel a twinge of disgust or fear at this, but usually it got masked over with aching feelings.  
Toki once again took over by grabbing Pickles hips and lifting him up onto himself. Toki parted his thighs and sunk himself into Pickles. Pickles let out a soft noise and leaned into Toki. It was fairly easy going in, and Pickles didn't seem to be in any pain, so that was a signal to get into moving his hips. Toki had known how to do this from before, a slow rhythm is usually how it started off, but now the mood did not call for that. His pent up anger still took a hold of him as he slammed his hips into Pickles, his thighs hitting his ass. Pickles let a yelp and groan out of him as Toki did this. Toki's hands slipped to Pickles knees, holding and pressing him against the wall in a very revealing manner. Pickles clenched his teeth and faced away from Toki, scrunching his eyes. His hands went to Toki's neck and hair, grabbing and pulling him closer. 

It was too familiar. Pickles mind wandered to the original reason they were at this point. Magnus. Pickles really did care about Toki, loved him too, even if they were fighting. He didn't want Magnus anywhere near something he loved. He had past experience with Magnus, a close relationship. Similar to him and Toki's. He didn't let himself for years get involved with anyone close, as the pains all over his body and mind still haunted him. He finally allowed himself to be open to another, and Magnus still ended up haunting him. This was some way his fault, he wouldn't allow Pickles to love anyone, so he got close to them too. 

Toki moved into Pickles neck, biting and kissing it. He would likely still be slightly upset with Pickles after this, after all, the slap continued to sting his cheek. He'd definitely be more calmed down and willing to talk instead of argue and fight like this. But Pickles was nowhere near ready to calm down from this. Toki let one leg wrap around his side as his hand moved between them, rubbing at Pickles clit furiously. Pickles threw his head back and hit his head again, letting it buzz through his brain. He moaned out and moved his hand from Toki's hair to bite on instead. His thoughts were plaguing him even still, all sensations becoming quickly too overwhelming. His eyes welled up as he started moaning out. Whether he was moaning from Toki fucking him, or the painful memories of Magnus, they blended together. Toki hadn't noticed, and instead took that as a sign that he was doing good. Toki pushed himself harder into Pickles as well as quicker. The sound of thumping against the wall had gone on for a while at this point. 

"Alright, fuckinks hell you twos, stop fuckinks fighting! Break it u-" The blonde definitely came in at the wrong moment. Pickles and Toki kept going, neither noticing their unwelcome visitor, who promptly left soon after. Usually the two had been quiet about their relationship, but arguing and the like was the opposite of quiet.  
Pickles moved his now reddened hand from biting to pull Toki in closer, almost in a hug. His moans began to mix with sobbing, even if he tried focusing all his attention on Toki. Toki only now noticed the sobbing and the wet feeling of tears on his shoulder where Pickles rested his head. He thought maybe it was because he was sorry for hitting him, or sorry for the argument in general. He hadn't known the truth, Pickles didn't talk about it with anyone. So Toki hadn't let up, he could tell they were both close to finishing as Pickles tightened up around him as he pushed his way in. Pickles turned his head to kiss Toki, which was sloppily but gladly returned. Very quickly, the two became infrequent and erratic with their motions. Pickles released from the kiss first and came onto Toki with a loud moan. Toki soon followed suit, almost retreating from Pickles until he locked him in close. Toki understood and trusted Pickles, soon digging himself deep into him and cumming. Pickles hands pressed hard into Toki's skin as the sensations still rippled through him. 

Soon it all subsided, and Toki kissed gently at Pickles neck and face. Pickles only allowed himself to catch his breath before focing Toki out of him to let him stand up and put on his boxers. His legs were a bit wobbly but he forced his way over to his shelves near his bed. Toki followed Pickles with his eyes while pulling his pants up as well. Toki was less upset than before, but seeing Pickles the way he was right now didn't make much sense. Toki walked over to the bed and carefully sat on it behind Pickles. Pickles was pulling down bottles and reaching for his bong, going at both the alcohol and drugs consecutively. Toki quietly watched Pickles do this until he seemed finished. He hooked a finger around his waistband to pull Pickles closer, but he didn't budge.  
"Pickle, are yous still angry withs me?" He didn't want their first words after fucking, especially for the first time in that way, to be something returning to the argument.  
Pickles didn't bother with the shot glass anymore and just took the bottle as he sat down next to Toki, taking a large swig.  
"No, Toki. I'm not pissed at you."  
Toki was a bit concerned, but maybe there was something else going on. He wrapped an arm around him and leaned his head against Pickle's. "Oh. We can talks about it laters. We should sleeps?" He suggested.  
Pickles just blankly listened to him, and after chugging more down of the alcohol, he turned to Toki and softly kissed his jaw. They both laid down in this position, Toki rapidly falling asleep. Pickles eventually just rested his head there, mind buzzing.  
Toki made him so happy, it was so consistent. When he started voicing his feelings about how he was upset with Magnus to Toki on the ride home that night, Toki had lashed back. It was too familiar to the times where Pickles tried defending himself to Magnus, but leading up to pains all over his body and hate fucks similar to tonight's. Toki wasn't nearly as cruel as Magnus was, Toki knew when enough was enough and he even asked if Pickles was okay. Yet, Magnus still infected him. And now, he was getting close to Toki, to infect him too, just to get back at Pickles. Or at least that's what Pickles thought. He loved Toki, and he didn't want to lose him to someone like Magnus. He didn't want Toki to end up getting hurt and abused in the way Pickles had. 

Little did they know about the future to come.


End file.
